Happy Birthday!
by Envytastic
Summary: Birthday gift for my dear friend xFallenAngel13x. It has the real us in it, so be warned. Also, quite some inside jokes. Very mild puzzleshipping.


**Main story warnings:** Self insertion, real people, first person  
><strong>Story rating: <strong>Rated T

**Chapter title: **Happy Birthday!**  
><strong>**Word count: **1.419**  
><strong>**Chapter: **1/1**  
><strong>**Chapter summary: **A birthday party for a very special friend  
><strong>Chapter warnings: <strong>Real people, Self insertion, first person, inside jokes  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Mild YamixYuugi and BakuraxRyou if you want to look at it like that  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Happy Birthday!_

Busy, busy, busy. Everything had to be freaking perfect. I looked at my list as I checked off the points. Guests? I looked at the people talking together. They were all people she loved. Almost everyone got here. Yuugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Ryou, Bakura and Nadjee. Hell, even Kaiba had showed up. Probably Mokuba's doing. His face told it all. Even Courtney's beloved kitty, Mindie was here.

Most of them had brought some presents for it was Courtney's birthday. I had planned her a birthday party with the help of her best friend Kori. She was distracting her right now so we could set up this party. As I continued down my list, I noticed something missing.

"Where are the streamers!" I screamed in panic. What was a birthday party without streamers? A small 'eep' was sounded from where Yuugi sat. Oh yes, that was his job. The boy shrunk in his seat, immediately being embraced by Yami. I was glared at.

"I went to the part store but they were sold out." Yuugi's head had almost disappeared into his blue shirt. I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. He was too cute to be mad at.

"Fine, streamers weren't crucial. I guess we can do without." I said with a pout. Yuugi and Yami both visible relaxed. "Next! Cake!" I called, looking at out tall friend with the 'fro.

Nadjee smiled and gave a thumbs up. "In the fridge." He answered. We walked to check on the cake. It was a simple white 2 layered cake with pink strawberry flavored whipped cream on the bottoms. The lower layer was adorned with the seven millennium items. The upper layer had a series of two puzzle pieces locked together.

"Is this?" I didn't even have to finish my question.

"Yep." Nadjee answered. I smiled as I closed the fridge shut, checking cake off of my list. The candles I had bought myself. I checked into the kitchen drawer to see the colorful letters sitting in a bag till their time had come. Great.

Next was to assemble everything. The table was ready with some of the presents already on it. There was an unwrapped Kuribo plushie with a tag attached. It said 'jou'.

"You bought it last minute, didn't you?" I asked him. The lanky blond smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Maybe."

Oh well, better than nothing. Anzu had brought an orange wrapped gift with a heart on it. Yami and Yuugi had gotten a gift together. It was wrapped in red paper with yellow ribbons. Kaiba had dumped his gift on the table as soon as he got here. It was pretty much obvious what it was. It was a little rectangular with half a circle on one side. Same with Bakura's. It was pretty obvious that he brought a katana. It was wrapped in light blue paper with dark blue ribbons messily and hastily wrapped around it, fastened with a bow. The tag confused me though.

"Why does this say 'NOT Ryou'?" I asked as I held the tag in my hand. Ryou suddenly looked irked. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with a cat's face on it.

"I will not be held responsible for giving away a murder weapon." He mumbled. I carefully pushed the gift farther away from me. This was Bakura's doing alright. I should tell Courtney to dump it in a lake after everyone went home. Better be safe than sorry. I got her socks. (inside joke)

Alright. Guests were here, presents had arrived, cake was finished, the snacks and drinks had been bought. All that was missing was the birthday girl. I saw down, tapping my fingers on my knees from impatience. I had worked so hard and so long to get this party planned. Looking around at the guests, I smiled. They were all wearing casual clothes. Yami had a green sleeveless vest with his usual sleeveless black shirt underneath, Yuugi just wore a simple blue T-shirt. They were all being lovey-dovey, not that I minded. This was an eyegasm.

Ryou like mentioned before was wearing the cat shirt while Bakura wore a black dress shirt. His top two buttons were unbuttoned, showing a little bit of chest. Nice. Jounouchi was talking with Anzu. He wore simple jeans with a white shirt with the Kingdom Hearts logo on it. Anzu wore a pink top that showed of her belly button. Kaiba was the only one who wore his regular black turtle neck and long white coat.

Vibrating in my pocket alerted me of a new message. "She's coming!" I roared, pretty much going into Burcuzilla mode. Some gasped while some thought quickly and hid. Checking if everyone was hidden, I shut the lights and hid too. The sound of a door opening was heard, two people entering. Soft murmurs got louder and clearer as the people approached the living room where we waited.

"Where are you taking me Aibou?"

"You'll see. Now walk woman."

"Mrrrr."

I held back a snigger at the interaction. The lights came back on, this was our cue.

"Surprise!" We yelled out in a choir. Courtney gasped, not expecting this at all. Mission accomplished. Everyone, except Kaiba and Bakura, moved to a huge group hug. The birthday girl laughed as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. The party finally began.

Courtney, Kori and I huddled together as we spied on Yami and Yuugi feeding each other snacks and being all cuddly. We sighed simultaneously, enjoying this while it lasted. Nadjee just facepalmed. Poor guy already got a daily dose of Puzzleshipping from me.

After everyone was in the party mood, we played charades, even though I had vowed to never play again. What could go wrong I thought. Hah, how about everything? Bakura had invoked a shadow game, which we escaped out of barely alive. He was banished to stand in the corner of the room by Ryou.

Thinking that games were a little too dangerous with Millennium Item wielders, we decided to just watch a movie instead. Everyone cuddled into a blanket on the couch or on the floor and watched the movie, munching on some popcorn or chips. It was supposedly a horror movie, but with Nadjee's comments, it almost became a comedy. Mindie settled on Courtney's lap, purring.

"I only want to sell you a newspaper subscription!" He dubbed a ghost who appeared in front of the window.

After the movie, we decided it's time for cake. Courtney was sat in the chair at the middle of the table while everyone else stood back. Nadjee brought out the cake. The candles that were placed on top spelled HAPPY BIRTHDAY with exactly seventeen flames.

We say 'Happy Birthday' for her. I set up a camera with a timer. It wasn't a perfect photo… but it was a fun one. Jounouchi was smiling and winking, Anzu had clasped her hands together and had her eyes closed, Yami was smiling and had his hand draped on the back of the chair, Yuugi was just giving her his present, Kaiba's head had only partially fit on the picture, Mindie had jumped on the table and stretched her limbs. I was standing directly behind Courtney, my head just sticking out from behind her, Nadjee was to my right and Kori to my left. Lastly, Bakura looked incredibly pissed with Ryou looking sheepish with his hand clasped on Bakura's mouth. I gave him a questioning look.

"He tried to blow out the candles." Ryou answered. I snorted. Blowing out someone else's birthday candles was plain evil. But seeing Ryou treat Bakura as a child, was quite funny. Only he could keep the thief on a leash.

The cake was delicious. Thank you so much Nadjee. Courtney started opening the presents. Jounouchi's was first since it didn't need any opening. She hugged it to her chest. Anzu had gotten her …. Yami and Yuugi had gotten her a lot of booster packs so she could kick her friends' asses in Duel Monsters. Kaiba had gotten her a Duel Disk, no surprise there. Bakura, had indeed gotten her a katana. I whispered to Courtney what Ryou had told me earlier. She dropped it onto the table and awkwardly thanked Bakura. Nadjee's gift was the cake, Kori had gotten her a necklace and my gift to her was this party.

I handed her an envelope. She opened it and took out the card.

WE LOVE YOU COURTNEY

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author Notes: **Happy birthday Courtney! (xFallenAngel13x)


End file.
